


A Wedding In Paradis

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Reiner and Bert's families, Anime Hange Zoe, Attack on Titan Has A Happy Ending, Bertholdt Never Died, Bertholdt survived the Rumbling, Eren doesn't show up in this story, Fluff, Hange officiates the wedding, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, M/M, Mrs. Braun Supports Her Son, No Sex, Old Man Hoover is a Good Dad, Reibert - Freeform, Reiner survived the Rumbling, Romance, Slice of Life, So did all of Eren's friends, Titan powers have been abolished, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, no one dies, nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: WARNING: MANGA SPOILERSIt took facing down the Rumbling for Reiner and Bert to admit they loved each other.  Two years later, they're finally getting married on Paradis.In the first chapter, the Braun family and the Hoover family (both saved from the Rumbling by Ymir) help their sons prepare for the wedding.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Wedding In Paradis

It was the twenty-first of June. The thick Marleyan clouds had receded, the land was green, and the people of Paradis were full of hope.

The land was draped in sunshine. A breeze blew by, carrying the rich scent of flowers and fresh growing leaves.

It was a perfect day for a wedding.

“It’s almost time!” Armin Arlert exclaimed as he adjusted his tuxedo.

“Ten more minutes,” grinned Jean Kirstein.

“Oh my God, this is so _exciting!”_ cried Gabi Braun. She hugged Falco Grice. “Don’t you just love weddings?” 

He blushed. “I’m happy for Bert and Reiner. And…” he said shyly, “…to be here with you.”

“Awww!” Gabi smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. 

“I’ve never been a bridesmaid before,” said Mikasa soberly, “I don’t know what’s expected, but I shall do my best. I’ll be ready to dispatch any threats.” She did the Survey Corps salute.

“Whoa,” said Hange, whose dark velvet eyepatch matched her suit. “You’re taking this SO seriously! Don’t forget, it’s supposed to be fun.” She wiped a bit of dust off her pants. She grinned at the Ackerman in front of her, then the Ackerman beside her. 

Levi deadpanned, “You’ll do fine, Mikasa. It’s not titan science.”

Hange protested, “But titan science IS fun!”

Levi threw her a world-weary look, but a smile escaped.

As he adjusted his dark blue tuxedo, Reiner Braun grinned like he’d just won the lottery. 

His mother pinned flowers to his suit. “There!” She stood back. “Oh, Reinie, you look so handsome!”

“I still don’t know why he’s marrying _him,”_ said Agnes Braun, Reiner’s grandmother. “There were so many sweet girls in the Warrior Program...”

“Mother!” Karina said, shooting her a dirty look. She went back to adjusting the collar of Reiner’s suit.

“Hahaha,” Reiner chuckled. His grandma’s comments were nothing new. He used to find her meddling attempts irritating, but at this point, he found them more humorous than anything. “Annie’s cool, but I wouldn’t exactly call her sweet.

 _”Pieck’s_ a fine young lady,” Agnes persisted.

“Aggie, Pieck’s ten years older than me. And dating the Warchief.”

“Oh. Is she now?” his grandma said, apparently having forgotten. “Zeke, huh? That poor boy. Didn’t he have an unfortunate accident in PATHS and lose his-”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” said Reiner, putting his hands up. “How do _you_ know about-“

“Word gets around, honey.”

Karina was starting to lose patience with her family. She spoke as kindly but firmly as she could.

“Mom, Reinie gets to marry whoever he wants. We talked about that. If you can’t be supportive, we’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Alright, Alright,” his grandma said, throwing her arms up a little. “I was _just saying_ there’s a lot of nice girls. That’s all.”

“And no more talk about Zeke’s dick!”

In another room across the mansion, Bertholdt Hoover was trying to smile through his nervous sweat. He wore a black and white tuxedo. 

“Yeesh, you’re really sweatin’, son,” said his father Greg. “Last-minute jitters?”

“No more than usual,” Bert said with a little smile. “You know I get nervous sometimes.”

“Y’always were a shy kid,” said his dad, clapping Bertholdt on the back. “And a bit of a perfectionist...But there’s advantages to that. If thinking so much means ya don’t go rushing into things, then that’s good. You’re not the idiot I was at your age!”

“Thanks, Dad,” Bertholdt said sincerely.

In the last two years, Bert had grown an additional inch. He was now six feet five inches tall.

“C’mere, Bert!” Greg Hoover said, and gave his son a bear hug. “All my friends from the pub are comin’ to see you today! I’m so proud.” 

Then the time finally came. Tears glistened in Old Man Hoover’s eyes as he walked Bertholdt down the aisle. 

His son’s gaze was fixed on the rugged blond at the altar. 

Despite having known Bertholdt since he was 10, fought in the Survey Corps with him, and helped rebuild Paradis with him, Reiner Braun still managed to be taken aback. 

_Good Lord,_ he thought. _Bert looks gorgeous._

The lanky brunet walked up to him, and Hange stood behind them both to officiate the ceremony.

Everyone was happy for the couple. Distinctions between Warriors and Survey Corps members, Yeagerists and former Alliance members had all been forgotten. Eren’s fiendish plan to kill the rest of the world had been enacted, the Titan powers had been eradicated forever by Eren and Ymir, and now, several years later, all of it had become proverbial water under the bridge.

Bertholdt, Reiner, Zeke, Pieck, Falco, Gabi, Eren, Mikasa, Hange, Connie, Jean, Connie’s mom Lili, Historia, and all the others now lived in peace. 

Hange said, “You may now kiss!”

Bert and Reiner’s lips met to the sounds of thunderous cheers.


End file.
